21 Stycznia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Madagaskar. Zagrożony raj (Trouble in lemur - land); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 10:55 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /26/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 1 Od bieguna do bieguna (Planet Earth 1 From Pole To Pole) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2790; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5917 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5917); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Opole 2013 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; felieton 15:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 17, Czysta trucizna (The A - Team II, ep. 17, Pure - Dee Poison); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 16:35 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /40/ 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2791; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2528 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /88/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /26/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce ręcznej - Polska 20:15 Pogoda 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Planowanie domowego budżetu odc. 30 (seria II, odc. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:30 Chicago Fire - odc. 3/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 3, Professional Courtesy) kraj prod.USA (2012) 21:25 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 22:05 Mgła (Mist, The) - txt. str. 777 120'; horror kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:20 Ekstradycja II - odc. 3/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 83/91 Kwestia zaufania; serial TVP 06:35 Możesz więcej; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:40 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 214 - Przygotowanie do walki; serial TVP 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 34 "Wyklęta"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda Kraj 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1031; serial TVP 17:10 Herkules - odc. 11 Znikające ciała (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Vanishing Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/77; teleturniej 19:25 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( studio ) 20:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( 1 poł. ) 21:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( studio ) 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:15 Świat bez fikcji - Nacjonalistyczna wizja. Węgry żegnają się z Europą (National Dreams Hungary's Departure From Europe) 52' kraj prod.Austria (2012) 00:20 Niebo i inne hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Opole 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 21.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Nasza Wieś; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 21.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Zgłębic tajemnicę raka - rak tarczycy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 21.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 11:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:20 Reportaż 11:40 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Ślizg; magazyn 12:05 Męska strefa 12:30 Wokół nas 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas 13:35 Antenowe remanenty 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Elżbieta II. Być królową (Elizabeth II: The Making of a Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Antenowe remanenty - Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 17:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Cztery kościoły; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:34 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Everyday English - odc. 220 Filiżanka herbaty cz. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Agro Kurier - odc. 55; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Schlesien Journal - odc. 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Strefa Kultury - odc. 18 Strefa Kultury; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 ABC Gospodarki - odc. 250; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:50 Myśliwiec pl - Myśliwiec pl 5/12; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 188; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Czas reportażu - odc. 22; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Trudne pytania 21:00 Pogoda - 21.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 21.01 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Przechodzień codzienny 00:10 Elżbieta II. Być królową (Elizabeth II: The Making of a Queen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.25 Świat według Kiepskich 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Trudne sprawy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Trudne sprawy 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.10 Opancerzony - film akcji, USA, 2009 22.00 Rozrachunek - thriller, USA, Niemcy 2004 0.00 Podstępna gra - thriller, USA, 2001 2.15 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.30 Tajemnice losu 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 6.15 Mango - telezakupy 7.20 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.55 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.15 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.00 Wawa non stop 15.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Wawa non stop 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Doradca smaku 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 21.35 Zawód: szpieg - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania, USA 2001 0.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 1.05 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - serial 2.05 Tajemnice Smallville - serial 3.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.20 Arkana magii 4.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Szept; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (205); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Banda Rudego Pająka - Siedmiu ostatnich - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Cafe Historia - Zabytki - rola samorządów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Peru - Magda i Tomek (393); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 998 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 67* "Prosty wybór" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - W dzień foczego narodzenia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 861* - Konfrontacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dariusz Miłkowski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Peru - Magda i Tomek (393); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sylwester z gwiazdami 2013/2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 998 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka-Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 - Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Monika - marzenia (394); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 18) - Czy żyjemy w seksualnym zakłamaniu?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 33 Katowice; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie /3/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Banda Rudego Pająka - Siedmiu ostatnich; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 3 - Czarodziejski tłuczek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 120 - Niebezpieczne związki - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Monika - marzenia (394); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 998; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - To trzeba utrwalić; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia